


Dare You to Scream

by thejokeristhethief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rimming, Safeword Fail, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash mouths off when York is lecturing him about taking unneeded risks during a mission. York is unimpressed, but rises to the challenge he issues. Punishment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You to Scream

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a bit. Or a lot.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Drop me a prompt on tumblr: thejokeristhethief.tumblr.com

It started out as a stupid argument about his recklessness in the field. He’d had another near miss with a Warthog and after the mission York had cornered him in the locker room with a lecture that rivaled the one he’d heard North give South last time she took a bullet. Unfortunately, Wash has just as bad of a mouth on him as the female Dakota does and it gets him into countless amounts of trouble. So it really should be no surprise to anyone, especially not his brunette lover, that halfway through the dress-down he’s receiving something snarky falls from between his lips. “Oh, come on York. This isn’t measuring up. I’m sure you can give it to me harder. I know how good you are with your mouth. Give me a really thorough tongue lashing. Don’t hold back, let me have it.”

The way he’s slammed into the row of lockers behind him is proof that he’s pushed all the right buttons. York’s hand stays on his chest as the brunette leans in, nipping his earlobe sharply before growling into his ear. “My room, five minutes. Don’t make me come find you.”

The possessiveness in his lover’s tone adds to the demand, causing a shiver to run down his spine and his knees to grow weak. The brunette is out of the locker room before he can recover, leaving Wash a precious few minutes to gather himself. Dropping his towel, he pulls on a pair of loose sweats, slightly large for him and most likely York’s, and a soft t-shirt that is without a doubt North’s as it hangs almost to his damn knees. Pushing his feet into the thongs he uses as shower shoes, he legs it to his lover’s quarters, arriving with half a minute to spare. Naturally York isn’t there yet, so Wash throws himself down on the other man’s bed, sprawling out comfortably.

He barely has time to relax before York strides into the room, frustration evident in the stiff set of his spine and the thin line his lips are pressed into. “Clothes off. I think you need a lesson in respect. North is a little busy at the moment, but when he’ll be here soon, and I doubt he’ll go easy.”

He scrambles to follow York’s orders, shucking his clothing as his lover rummages in the side table for supplies. Falling back on the bed, he watches curiously as the other man locates a few things, dropping them on the bed just out of sight. The brunette’s clothing joins his on the floor before York tosses a leg over Wash to settle in his lap. His hands drag up the blonde’s arms, capturing his wrists and dragging them over his head before kissing him hard, grinding down in his lap at the same time. He moans into the kiss, arching up into the man on top of him desperately. His lover transfers his wrists so they’re held in one tanned hand, the other reaching back to locate something on the bed. An almost vicious rock of other man’s hips has his eyes fluttering closed and he presses up off the mattress. The cold metal and the distinct click of handcuffs a moment later has them snapping open. York smirks down at him with satisfaction, quickly rolling off him to collect something else.

The brunette settles between his legs, trailing his fingers softly up his thighs before stroking his growing erection. His palm is slick with lube, sliding over Wash’s shaft loosely to transfer the slippery substance. York must be satisfied that he’s fully coated after a few pumps, because his hand disappears briefly before returning to press a familiar silicon ring over the head of his cock. His talented hand slides it steadily down his length until it’s settled in the correct position. The same hand returns to its previous job, sliding over him until he’s fully hard. Wash groans; it’s going to be a long night if they’re using a cock ring.

“Alright, Wash?” York leans over him, observing his face. While this may be considered punishment for beaking off, neither of his lovers would ever do anything that made him uncomfortable, something he’s extremely grateful for. Wash doesn’t always enjoy being restrained; sometimes it makes him feel too vulnerable, despite the amount of trust he has for North and York. Offering the brunette a smile, he hums in agreement. His lover gives him another stroke as a reward. “Safe word, babe?”

“Watermelon.” He provides instantly, a shudder of anticipation shooting through him. Safewords guarantee he’s going to be wrecked for most of tomorrow. It’s a good thing he doesn’t have any scheduled training sessions. He might have to cancel his workout with Maine though.

“Good.” The hand leaves his cock and Wash almost whimpers with the loss. York leans down to capture him in a hard kiss, hand dragging through his hair before closing on a handful and tugging his head to the side to bear his throat. The brunette breaks away, leaving a trail of nips down his neck before biting down hard over his pulse point. His quiet gasp of pain turns into a long moan when York sucks hard, tongue stroking over the bitemark before pulling away to growl in Wash’s ear. “Rules. No touching unless given permission. Same for speaking. Moan all you want, but unless you need to safeword, no talking. Follow any directions given to you. No moving from a position we put you in unless you need to safeword. Understand?”

“Ah. Yeah.” He nods quickly, brain processing the rules and running scenarios for the evening. York clicks his tongue, unimpressed, before sitting back on his heels to stare at Wash hard. It takes a moment for him to realize exactly why his lover is looking at him expectantly. Swallowing, he provides the response his lover is demanding from him with his insistent frown. “Sorry York. I understand the rules. My safeword is Watermelon.”

“Better.” The brunette pulls away to study him, lip caught between his teeth while considering his options. After a moment his hand taps Wash’s hip. “Roll over onto your stomach.”

He suppresses a groan at the order; flipping over in handcuffs is a pain in the ass. Rocking to gain a bit of momentum, he manages to get his weight behind him and, with a strategic placement of hands, rolls successfully onto his front. Adjusting his hands so they’re above his head and out of the way. York hums in satisfaction, trailing a hand down his back, fingers dancing over the familiar pattern of his freckles. One of those devilish digits traces between his cheeks, pressing teasingly against his opening before rubbing more determinedly at his perineum. The quiet moan he releases is rewarded with his lover’s thumb pressing over his entrance, massaging in slow circles as the finger continues to tease his sensitive skin, occasionally brushing against his sack. He almost forgets himself catching the plea just before it can slide passed his lips.

“God, your ass is so pretty, Wash.” York moans into his ear, increasing the pressure while shifting above him. “It looks so amazing, so delicious. I think I might have to have a taste. After all, you did say you wanted a good tongue lashing. Isn’t that right?”

It’s a direct question, so even though the words and York’s fingers are stealing his breath, Wash knows he’s required to answer. His response comes out in pants as his lover presses his thumb carefully into his hole, motion slow and controlled to compensate for the lack of lubricant. It isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing, but he revels in the slight burn it offers. “I -ah- did say -mm fuck- that. We both know -oh- your mouth is talented.”

The digit retreats before York smacks his ass hard. “Yes it is. And your’s has a penchant for getting you into interesting situations. Next time just answer the question I asked. The commentary isn’t necessary.”

Wash shivers at the strictness in that voice. York is being unusually commanding, no doubt filling in for the momentary lack of North’s domineering presence. A warm hand presses firmly into the middle of his back, holding him down securely, welcome help to counteract the surprise of his lover’s tongue dragging over his balls and up to his entrance. Biting his lip hard, he manages to contain the curse threatening to tear itself from him. York’s tongue laps at his hole, circling his rim before pushing against the tight ring of muscles there. Wash moans, forcing himself to stay completely still as the hand on his back shifts, sliding down to rest on his ass like the other one, gently parting his cheeks to make York’s job easier. His lover’s tongue laps at him, pushing in occasionally, but otherwise teasing him with licks that range from soft to harsh at completely random intervals. The brunette hums against the sensitive skin there, pulling away to blow softly before diving back in to thrust his tongue inside of Wash, ripping an embarrassing mewl from his lips.

North’s appreciative hum startles him, making him twitch before he remembers York’s standing orders not to move. The brunette pulls away, greeting their other lover with a grin, running a hand teasingly over Wash’s ass. The taller of his lovers beats him to words however. “Someone sounds like they’re enjoying themselves. Can I join you in your pleasure, York?”

“Oh god yes. I don’t know how you manage to do this all the time. It’s exhausting.” York’s response is enthusiastic, obviously intending to hand the reigns over to their blonde lover. The other man lets out another pleased hum, a satisfied smile spreading over his lips when taking in Wash’s appearance. He meets those ice blue eyes steadily; it's the only way he can greet North without breaking the rules. Swallowing hard, he watches the taller of his two lovers shed his clothing efficiently before starting towards the bed. York shuffles to the side to allow him access. “You’re a hell of a lot better at giving orders than I am. I’ll stick to following them for now.”

“No arguments from me.” North’s large hands grip Wash’s hips gently, pulling him up to his knees before smoothing over his skin to grip his thighs, spreading his legs a bit wider. He barely catches the wink his lover tips at York before the older man is rotating to lay on his back, sliding between his legs carefully. “Continue with what you were doing, York. You looked like you were having far too much fun to stop now.”  
He risks a glance back, moaning as the brunette straddles North’s chest settling over before prying Wash’s cheeks apart and dipping his tongue back into his entrance. He’s so focused on the feeling of York’s tongue inside of him, stroking against his walls, that he completely fails to account for the possible actions North will take. When the other blonde swallows him down without warning, he can’t help himself. “Mmmm, holy shit North.”

He winces as soon as the words escape into the room. Both of his lovers cease their ministrations, although North hollows his cheeks, sucking hard while pulling off his shaft. York’s hand connects hard with his ass, a stinging reprimand that is nothing compared the disappointed noise that his other lover makes in the back of his through. “Tch. Wash… What are the rules? Did you forget them? Do we need to stop?”

“I’m sorry North!” He practically wails, struggling to keep still as another sharp blow from York’s palm connects with the already stinging flesh of his rear. “I know the rules. I’m not supposed to talk. I didn’t forget them, I was just startled. Please don’t stop.”

A third spanking causes his legs to tremble. North squeezes his cock, hand stroking him idly through his response. York leans down to run his tongue teasingly over his hole and down his perineum. “Are you sure? I’d be just as happy stopping this here and fucking York. He’s far more deserving of it right now anyway.”

“I’m sure. Please! You can’t leave me like this. I can’t handle it. You have to do something. Touch me, now.” The desperation his lovers’ attention is causing clouds his judgement, sending the words spiraling out of him before he can think. It’s another mistake; one that, without a doubt, will have far greater consequences. In this situation, in this game, Wash is not allowed to ask for things, demand attention, or issue orders. And he just did all three of those things. North shifts, moving out from underneath him wordlessly at the same time York rolls off to the side with a shake of his head, all physical contact broken from Wash. He sobs with need as his lovers pull away. The click of lube opening sounds a moment later before a large hand presses into the middle of his back again, forcing him wordlessly to his stomach. A finger nudges his hole, the digit wet and cold with lube. Wash bites his lip as it pushes in steadily, pumping efficiently in and out of him, preparing him methodically. A second finger nudges in beside the first, scissoring him open before retreating. What comes back next is harder than York’s talented fingers, and slightly uncomfortable. A plug. And from the feel of it, his brunette lover’s favourite vibrating one. This is going to be pure torture.

A hand glides soothingly down his back as his lover works the toy in. York’s never been good at remaining indifferent for punishments, something Wash is infinitely thankful for. North, on the other hand, deals them out with a cold demeanor that sometimes has him worried that the older blonde is actually mad at him for not being able to follow orders. Once the plug is fully inserted, his lovers flip him over wordlessly. He scans their faces, trying to read exactly how bad his punishment is going to be but can’t discern anything. North’s mask of impassiveness is impressive while York just offers him a grin and a cheeky wink. With a sigh, he accepts that he’s well and truly fucked. They’re going to draw this out.

North brandishes the remote with a smirk, flicking it straight onto high, causing Wash’s eyes to roll back into his head as he fights the urge to arch off the bed; he’s in enough trouble without adding to it by breaking a second rule. The power of the vibrator is all he can focus on, the pleasure wracking his body captures his full attention and his world narrows down to the toy inside of him. Blackness encroaches on his vision causing his head to swim.

After what could be hours or minutes, his focus shifts. His ears are ringing slightly and it takes him a moment to realize that North is trying to tell him something. All he can offer in response is a small whimper. A frown flickers across his lover’s face before the other man’s attention snaps to York. Wash moans again, unable to stop himself from shuddering violently. It’s only after the intensity of vibrations eases back that he can properly focus on anything. York’s hand is in his hair, petting him carefully as North’s hands smooth up and down his sides. He inhales shakily before making eye contact with the man between his legs.

“Are you ok, love?” The concern in North’s voice feels out of place, like he’s missed something important. It takes him a moment to realize the toy is no longer on and another for full understanding to dawn on him. He must have blacked out. Judging by the mess on his stomach, his orgasm was intense, but he can’t remember having one. Or even getting to that point. His mind wanders back through the last hour of his life, trying to pick apart the hazy darkness between now and his last memory. A hand squeezes his thigh softly, attempting to catch his attention again. “Wash, Wash come on. Focus for me. I need you to look at me OK?”

He opens his mouth to respond, before closing it. His tongue is dry and his throat is incredibly sore, a good indicator that he was probably very vocal during his missing moments. Swallowing hard, he tries again, this time forcing the words to form, croaking out his reply. “I’m a little thirsty. And I think I blacked out.”

York chuckles from his spot beside Wash’s head. “With an orgasm that intense, I’m not surprised. I’ve never heard you make those types of sounds babe. Officially my new fantasy soundtrack.”

North hums in agreement, moving off the bed to locate a bottle of water and the package of wet wipes from York’s side table. Twisting off the cap, the older man offers the bottle to Wash. He takes it gratefully, swallowing slowly as the liquid soothes the rough feeling from his throat. North carefully cleans the remnants of his pleasure from his stomach and chest, trailing a path of kisses up his torso before claiming his lips in a possessive but surprisingly gentle kiss. Glancing down, Wash takes in his lovers carefully. Another flicker of shock hits his system; neither of his lovers are hard anymore. Just how much time did he lose?

As if sensing his thoughts, York presses a kiss to his hair before filling him in on the details. “You finished in the middle of North pounding me into the mattress. Took us completely by surprise because the ring was still on and you’ve never done that before. North had a minor freak out when he realized you were unresponsive. Why didn’t you safeword, babe?”

“Didn’t think I needed it. And by the time I did I was already too far gone.” He can feel the blush flare across his cheeks in embarrassment. He’s usually aware of his limits. “I guess I just got carried away. I’m sorry I worried you.”

North pulls him into a tight embrace. “As long as you’re OK. We do need to have a discussion about limits later though. Both in and out of the bedroom.”

He can’t help the dismayed groan that falls from his lips. “Do we have to?”

York chuckles. “Yes, we do. Now go to sleep. Before we have to talk about that type of limit too.”

“But Yorkkkk. I don’t want to.” North growls at his whine, pulling him closer as York settles in behind him.

“Tough luck, love. I’m tired and partial to cuddles right now. And you know how clingy York gets after near misses in the field.” The taller blonde yawns into his hair. York huffs behind him before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. North snorts. “Don’t even start. Go to sleep. Both of you.”

The command is unmistakable and Wash finds himself obeying before he can register that he doesn’t have to right now. His eyes flutter shut as he relaxes into the warmth of his lovers with a sigh.


End file.
